User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "Battle of Beacon" (V3-E10)
We reach double digits for this volume. After the cliffhanger on episode 9 and the two weeks of waiting, here it is, a chapter that promises to be the most climatic payoff in RWBY. Will it live up to the hype, or be another "Breach"? Let's wait no further. This, is "Battle of Beacon." *First shot shows just how useless the ATK are at dealing with Grimm. *WBY is trying to coordinate without Ruby, and Yang decided to leave her confinement. This might suggest that it was self imposed after all, seeing how nobody is stopping her. And yes, even in an emergency, an authority could refuse to let a person in arrested development help. **Why is Zwei here? *Aww, Weiss liked Penny too. :( *Yang informs WF's involvement. Upset Blake is Upset. *I find it hilarious how Blake and Weiss are just standing in the middle of the fair grounds with NO F**KING GRIMM ATTACKING THEM! WTH?! *Okay, I get that Ruby is going through a BSOD, but I can't take that face seriously. I'm sorry. *Pyrrha is also on a BSOD... and here comes Jaune to the rescue! *Sees Ruby using Penny's Sword* OAO *Weaponized Flying Lockers FTW! *This is awesome. JNPR, SSSN, CFVY and ABRN are joining the fight. **And again, only half of Team FNKI is here. They didn't make the other two members of a team they hyped up at last year's RTX. FAIL! *They improved the disintegration effect for the Grimm. Finally. *Jaune is no-nonsense mode now. He mad, dude, he mad. *HOLY F**K! Gryphon Grimm?! OAO *Okay, the teachers are being responsible adults and asking the students to leave. One question though, wouldn't having 19 Huntsmen in Training fighting with you be a good idea? *I love Ryan's psychotic laugh. *The ATK keep showing us just how useless they are. The only person who hasn't noticed is Hubris~ I mean Ironwood. *Yikes, the Alpha Beowulf is one scary motherf**ker. *Ironwood is gonna fight now. He has a regular looking gun (note, I'm no guns-expert) and he has a robot arm. Who cares, the guy is a numbskull. *Um... did I miss something? Why is Ruby so... odd-faced at Ironwood's words? It seems weird, idk. *Torchwick is like a kid in a toy-store. And Neo, who I'm convinced will never speak hands him the Black Queen. This can only end badly. **Wait, there were ATKs on the ship with Roman and didn't do anything? Damm those things are useless. *Oh, NOW the ATKs are infected? Wonderful! But does the virus also makes them useful? *Well... not exactly. They allowed two armed civilians to get ready to fight them... They're still stupid. *Ironwood is now in trouble. I'll be honest, serves him right. *Okay, so Ruby's plan is to jump out of the AirBus, jump back to the Colesseum, return to the Arena, grab one of the lockers, hook herself to it and fly it towards the ship Torchwick is in? Ok. *Well, the ATK are not that big of a threat, since Weiss can turn them into scrap with one hit. *CheckMate team up, yay! *OKAY, At first I thought "Wait, why is a Paladin being controlled by the virus, aren't those Man-Controlled?" But then I remembered "Oh, because the WF got a few from Torchwick." Yeah, silly me. *Uh oh... Blake found Adam and... "My darling"? **Do you hear that? It's the sound of thousand shippers going bonkers. *Meanwhile, with the badguys: *Cinder is watching is sadistic delight. *Emerald is watching with a somewhat somber expression. **Now this, is good foreshadowing. *And Merc is taking evidence of the ATKs' uselessness~ I mean of "Atlas' War Declaration." Good Job, Ironwood. *Okay, so Ozping has been sitting on his office the whole time looking at holo-screens. My thoughts? He's looking for something... But no more. *Okay, this rumbling can only mean one thing... Kaiju-Level Grimm. **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge. *WTF are Sage and Scarlet riding that Ursa? Are they for real that lame? FAIL! *Sees the giant bat-dragon grimm* Okay WHAT?! Where was that thing buried in? Right in the middle of Vale? On its outskirts? WHERE DAMMIT?! *So Chermabog "sweats" other Grimm? Ew. *Ozpin gives Pyrrha a silent look that just says: "It is time." *And that's what Cinder has been expecting. **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge! And yet another Cliffhanger. So this wasn't the payoff just yet, just more setting-up for episode 11. Ruby is gonna face against Neo and Torchwick. Blake is gonna face Adam. Yang is nowhere to be found. Chermabog is out of its mountain and things are just looking very bleak for now. One thing that I will outright call out is how pointless Flynt's and Neo's prescence was. If the rest of their team was present (like how it was hyped), it wouldn't have been so bad. But alas, Team FNKI was a dissappointment for me. Another week for the next chapter. Let's hope to see what has been promised so far. Category:Blog posts